idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazy Druid Guide
Version: 0.70.1 beta Autoclicks! This druid guide is all about summons and their autoclicks and how to augment those clicks. , and will be staples for turning autoclicks into profit. I have used this method for getting from e80 to e100 mysteries. In about three hours it can give +e6. In this guide I attempted to provide most sections with a rationale behind it. If you wish to skip these parts, simply read the "General Overview" section. Contents # Intro # Recommended requirements # General Overview # Attributes # Spell sets # For more active play Recommended requirements For this method I recommend the following stats in order for this Druid build to be viable: - e80 ~ e100 mysteries - 200+ attributes - Able to get (base lv108) spell in three hours - Able to get Ent in three hours (Pixie needs to reach lv100 or less) If needed, some level reducement challenges can get you closer to these requirements. Infernal Crops & II, Upgrademeister and Wizard Squad & II challenges should be easy to do at this level. General overview # Simply set up the attributes and items, buy all sources, get spell set #1 going and set up a Pixie. # Afk for three hours. # Switch to Ent if you can. # Charge all spells depicted in spell set #2. # Switch to spell set #3, all on reckless until you run out of . # Burst 5 times to be safe (or until it's just not profitable anymore). # Reset. # Profit. Attributes As you're going to depend on autoclicks, I suggest 175 dominance for crits and enhanced autoclick profits. Since druid also relies heavily on summonings, mastery is also useful. After all, druid's ability is enhancing summoning efficiency. Getting 25 insight is always great. 25 intelligence is to decrease the effect of diminishing returns. Rest in patience as it's the most powerful stat. If you have any powerful items that increases character ability, autoclick profits, pet abilities or summoning efficiency that require attributes I recommend sacrificing intelligence and patience stats. For 200+: * Dominance: 175 * Mastery: 25 * Insight: 25 * Patience: Rest For 300+: * Dominance: 175 * Mastery: 75 * Insight: 25 * Intelligence: 25 * Patience: Rest Spell sets Spell set #1: # # # # # # This first set is for racking up autoclicks. 9 + 9 + 12 + 16 + 10 + 15 = 71 clicks/second. That's 71*60*60 = 255,600 clicks/hour. In three hours there are at least 750,000 (7.5e5) clicks, which is the goal. Getting twice as many clicks only yields +1e - thus, one needs to pay attention to afk time for maximum gains. Make sure that Pixie is up as soon as this spell set is running in order to unlock Ent. Spell set #2: # # # # # # Spell charge slot - / / Nothing much to say here. Charge all three burst spells. Spell set #3: # # # # # # Set all spells on reckless until you run out of charges. Turn off reckless from spells #4, #5, #6 as the last is running out. Then, if you want to burst again, go to spell set #2 and charge. In case you did not reach ~750k (7.5e5) autoclicks yet,go back to spell set #1. Then go back spellset #3 when you're ready for more burst. For more active play If you don't mind being more active, there are a two extra things to do to squeeze out some more profit. Firstly, you can burst once in a while in order to get pet xp upgrades. This could get you an earlier Ent, which in turn can grant you some extra pet levels. The Ent is especially affected by a few more extra levels. Secondly, you may increase character levels in order to increase the Druid's ability of summoning efficiency. To do this you switch ' ' in spell set #1 for and manually catch some Void Entities. Especially the first ten entities or so grant a bunch of experience. May the Grand Tree be with you. Author: Captain Zork Category:Strategy Category:Guide